


Чудовище в доме твоем

by Annette_N



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех самых пор, когда Джон узнал, кто он такой, он усвоил негласное правило всех Гриммов и неукоснительно следовал ему: никаких личных привязанностей. За тобой стоит только семья, и никто больше. Привязанности опасны как для Гримма, так и для тех, кто имел неосторожность его полюбить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовище в доме твоем

Шерлок сидел позади него и медленно водил полуоткрытыми губами по его коже, запечатлевая мимолетные поцелуи на обнаженных плечах и спине.  
Джон сидел на самом краю постели, прямой как палка, и почти недвижимый.  
\- Подумать только, – низким голосом шептал Шерлок, оглаживая его напряженный живот и прослеживая пальцами попадающиеся шрамы. – Все твое, казалось бы, так тщательно продуманное до мелочей фальшивое прошлое почти обмануло и меня. Ты действительно хороший Гримм, Джон.  
Он намеренно оставался собой, и, когда его местами обезображенная кожа касалась Джона, тот чувствовал исходивший от нее обжигающий жар – как будто прижигало тлеющей сигаретой, множеством сигарет. Но никаких следов эти прикосновения не оставляли – и слава богу. Джон думал, что вряд ли бы смог вынести еще и такое явное свидетельство его падения. Конечно, его тело было усыпано шрамами, оставленными везенами, но эти отметины были получены как нельзя более достойно, в переделках и схватках. А то, что происходило сейчас… Это было бы настоящим клеймом позора для него и всего его рода.

***

С тех самых пор, когда Джон узнал, кто он такой, он усвоил негласное правило всех Гриммов и неукоснительно следовал ему: никаких личных привязанностей. За тобой стоит только семья, и никто больше. Привязанности опасны как для Гримма, так и для тех, кто имел неосторожность его полюбить. Везены никогда не упустят возможности использовать эту любовь против своих заклятых врагов, Гриммов.  
У Джона был самый реальный пример перед глазами – Гарри.  
Сестра поступилась гриммовскими принципами, думала, что справится и сможет защитить свою женщину. Но везены все равно пронюхали о существовании Клары и растерзали ее прямо на глазах Гарри.  
Джон отлично помнит этих четверых Потрошителей, которым он лично перерубил головы в одиночку. Сестра в том момент находилась в полубессознательном состоянии от потери крови и только что свершившегося на ее глазах зверского действа.  
Больно было смотреть на то, что стало с ней сейчас. Иногда Джону казалось, что теперь Гарри ненавидит его и вообще все, что было связано с Гриммами. Как-то в порыве пьяной ярости она выкинула все некогда ревностно скрываемое оружие, книги, пленки – прямо из окна, на улицу, которая, черт возьми, просто кишела, как тогда чудилось рассерженному и растерянному Джону, людьми… Джон весь похолодел, когда его машина с визгом зарулила на улицу, где жила сестра, и он увидел открывшееся перед ним зрелище хаоса из разбитого стекла, валявшихся в беспорядке листов и диковинного (для прохожих) оружия. Каких трудов ему стоило быстро раскидать все это по багажнику своего джипа и развести собравшуюся группу зевак. Ярость на Гарри буквально клокотала в его груди. В любую секунду он ожидал увидеть на улице либо полицейских, либо везенов. Из двух зол, конечно же, первое было явно предпочтительнее.

Позже, когда он размышлял об этом всем, ему было совестно. Он чувствовал себя бессердечным ублюдком по отношению к сестре – ведь подобного с ним самим никогда не случалось, и он не мог понять всю глубину ее боли и отчаяния. Он никогда не испытывал серьезных чувств и не имел привязанностей, кроме как семейных – которые тоже, между прочим таили свою опасность, но…семья есть семья, и его родственники, конечно же, отлично могли за себя постоять. У Джона были только мимолетные связи, да и то по большей части тогда, когда ему приходилось отправляться в «гриммовские» странствия.  
Джон ревностно оберегал свое одиночество. Ему оставалось надеяться только на то, что когда-нибудь он встретит такого же Гримма, как некогда его отец познакомился с матерью Джона и Гарри, но подобное везение казалось Джону чем-то из ряда вон.  
Он был уверен, что привык быть один, но…

Возможно, подобное рано или поздно должно было с ним случиться – не мог же он прожить всю жизнь бесчувственным сухарем.  
Его жизнь, по «человеческим» меркам, была невероятной, и невероятность Шерлока Холмса отлично вписывалась в нее.  
Шерлок был тем человеком, которому Джон мог бы открыться, рассказать о себе всю подноготную, обнажить свою натуру. Но он не мог позволить себе подобного откровения, не мог позволить сблизиться с Шерлоком, хоть как-то проявить и показать, что испытывает к нему что-то. Шерлок, возможно, отнюдь и не слабак, и навыков и умений борьбы у него больше, чем у среднестатистического человека, но все это ему, конечно, мало поможет в схватке с везеном. Джон не мог рисковать его жизнью из-за неумения контролировать свое глупое сердце.  
Сердцу, конечно же, не прикажешь, и Джон молчаливо страдал наедине со своими чувствами. Страдал – и тщательно скрывал от друга то, кем является и для чего живет на этом свете.

На Бейкер-стрит он жил уже около двух лет.  
Иметь постоянное жилище было плохо тем, что рано или поздно его мог обнаружить кто-нибудь из везенов. Но если дом, в котором некогда обосновалась семья Уотсонов, полностью отвечал их гриммовскому образу жизни, то обустроить и обезопасить нынешнее свое обиталище Джон, понятное дело, не мог.  
Он не думал, что задержится здесь так надолго. Он так не хотел съезжать и расставаться с этой жизнью, своими знакомыми и друзьями, Шерлоком. Но везенам, конечно, было глубоко плевать на мечты своих злейших врагов и палачей. Впрочем, подобное чувство было обоюдно со стороны любого Гримма.

Кромсатель подкараулил его в собственной же квартире. В последнее время Джон всегда был начеку, однако этой твари удалось застать его врасплох. Джона спасли только рефлексы, отточенные навыки боя и умение задействовать любой попавшийся под руку предмет в качестве оружия.  
Но все же это было слишком тесное для такого сокрушительного боя помещение, а Кромсатель, конечно же, как и любая особь его вида, превосходил Джона по массе и силе – приходилось уворачиваться со всей возможной ловкостью. В какой-то момент тварь швырнула Джона к стене так, что из легких выбило весь воздух, и с победным ревом кинулась прямо на него. Джону удалось откатиться и, старательно игнорируя боль в ушибленной спине и затылке, молниеносным движением выхватить из-за отворота ботинка припрятанное толстое лезвие. Воспользовавшись моментом, пока врезавшийся в стену Кромсатель с рычанием поднимался, Джон накинулся на него со спины и замахнулся. Лезвие только чиркнуло по отвердевшей из-за трансформации кожи везена. Тот начал отдирать Джона от себя, но Гримм крепче обхватил его ногами и свободной рукой, широко замахиваясь еще раз – и с криком, что есть силы, всадил нож, с хрустом прорубая твердую кожу.  
Кромсатель взревел и заметался по комнате. Когти его царапали руки Джона, разрывая ткань куртки. Из последних сил Джон удерживался на этой метавшейся, озверевшей от боли туше. Одного удара, пусть и в шею, было мало, поэтому он попытался пропихнуть лезвие еще дальше, с остервенением прокручивая его через разодранное мясо. По пальцам ручьем бежала везенская кровь.  
Кромсатель захрипел и завалился на пол, чуть не придавив Джона. Тело его задергалось в судорогах, яростный рев сменился жалобным воем – и везен затих.  
Тяжело дыша, Джон откинулся на спину. Повернув голову, он наблюдал, как тело везена трансформируется, снова принимая человеческий облик.

\- А я все думал, когда же ты раскроешь себя…Гримм, – раздался от двери голос Шерлока.

Джон вздрогнул и резко повернулся к стоявшему в дверном проеме Шерлоку. Начал было подниматься, но, глядя в насмешливые глаза друга, снова устало опустился на локти. Наверное, с его стороны было глупо думать, что за все время, что они знают друг друга, Шерлок не успел ничего о нем разнюхать.

\- Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда и что конкретно тебе известно, – хрипло сказал он и все же решил привести себя в вертикальное положение. Потом до него дошло, _что_ Шерлок мог видеть только что. Обеспокоенность за его душевное здоровье овладела им – все-таки Джон не знал, насколько Шерлок был осведомлен о том мире, в котором он сам живет с малых лет.  
\- Ты видел… _его_? – он кивком головы указал на распростертое тело рядом с ним. Шерлок фыркнул.  
\- За всю жизнь Кромсателей я видел далеко не раз, равно как и прочих везенов. Расслабься, твое беспокойство излишне.  
\- Но…как? Откуда? – соображать почему-то стало трудно. Видимо, сказался недавний удар головой.  
Шерлок как-то нехорошо ухмыльнулся и повел головой, будто разминая шею. В следующую секунду кожа на его лице покрылась язвами и ожогами.

Инстинкты сработали первыми. Джон кинулся на Шерлока, и в первые секунды в его голове было странно пусто – ни единой мысли. Реакция у Шерлока была что надо – с рычанием он метнулся навстречу Джону. Они столкнулись, валясь на пол и пытаясь побороть друг друга. Шерлок заехал Джону в челюсть, а потом ему удалось его обездвижить.  
\- Успокойся. Джон, успокойся! – рявкнул он, нависая над Джоном и придавливая к полу его сжатые в кулак руки.  
Джон послушно замер, тяжело дыша, но только из-за того, что к нему вернулась способность мыслить и испытывать шок, неверие и боль – нормальные человеческие реакции, когда узнаешь, что твой друг, человек, которому ты доверял как никому другому – везен. Или хотя бы отчасти является им, потому что следы ведьмовской трансформации присутствовали на лице Шерлока частично, как будто двумя большими пятнами, у челюсти и на виске, захватывая глаз. А его руки, крепко сжимавшие запястья Джона, вообще остались нетронутыми и чистыми, человеческими.  
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда. Обещаю. Сейчас я тебя отпущу, хорошо? – продолжил говорить Шерлок уже спокойнее. – Джон, ты слышишь? Эй, – он сильнее вжал его руку в пол, пытаясь привлечь внимание к тому, что говорил. Джон как будто его не слышал и смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, и взгляд его был не особо осмысленным. Но когда Шерлок окликнул его во второй раз, моргнул – и медленно кивнул.

***

За время, которое Джон жил с принятием того факта, что он безнадежно влюблен в своего друга, он не раз позволил себе представить, каково это – быть с Шерлоком. В начале их знакомства он дал понять Джону, что не заинтересован, хотя как раз в тот момент и Джон не имел в виду ничего такого, он сам был... «не заинтересован». Осознание пришло позже.  
С ним случались моменты слабости, когда он жалел, что является Гриммом и не может позволить себе отречься от добровольно выбранного одиночества, но всякий раз укорял себя за подобное малодушие. Он твердил себе: «я очищаю этот мир от грязи». Он говорил: «я защищаю людей от зла». Но все это он повторял, кажется, для того, чтобы заглушить постоянное напоминание – «ему это не нужно». Джон убеждал себя, что это не является истинной причиной его воздержания.

Но Шерлоку, как выяснилось, и не угрожала никакая опасность от везенов. Он сам представлял опасность для человечества.

Теперь период терзаний из-за невозможности признаться в том, кто он есть на самом деле и что он испытывает по отношению к своему другу, остался для Джона в прошлом – и казался ему теперь сущей мелочью. Те переживания были так просты и понятны, что Джон отдал бы все, чтобы вернуть их, вернуть свою благословенную неосведомленность об истинной сущности Шерлока Холмса.

Шерлок был везеном. Шерлок был Ведьмаком – и Джон должен был его убить.  
Если бы мог.

Шерлоку, кажется, доставляло отдельное удовольствие рассказывать, рассуждать о своей натуре перед Джоном. Он все не прекращал говорить, медленно и тягуче – так же, как и ласкал сейчас Джона.  
Джон не осознавал толком, почему позволил привести себя в комнату Шерлока, позволил происходить всему этому, что Шерлок делал с ним сейчас. Он ненавидел себя за свои чувства, за то, что не может хладнокровно свернуть ему шею или зарезать – как делал тысячи раз до этого, со всеми встреченными на его жизненном пути везенами. Джон сомневался бы даже из-за дружбы между ними, но эта сердечная привязанность ухудшила все стократ.  
Он позор своей семьи. Позор всех Гриммов.  
\- Пятый Нортумберлендский полк… капитан в отставке, подумать только, – тихо посмеивался Шерлок, обводя ногтями соски Джона. – Маленький обманщик. Изумительная маскировка, даже Майкрофт не заподозрил в тебе фальшивку. Но я все-таки тебя раскусил. Док-тор Джон Уот-сон, – нараспев протянул он, с особенной издевкой проговаривая «доктор».  
\- Я действительно учился в медицинском. Не с потолка же я взял все то, что умею, – тихо и зло проговорил Джон, делая попытку убрать руки Шерлока и вывернуться из-под него.  
\- Ну-ну, лежи смирно, – тот, конечно же, с силой удержал его на месте. – Разве тебе не нравится? Ты же так хотел этого, я знаю.  
Джон вскинул на него взгляд. Лицо Шерлока снова было чистым, ни следа его «ведьмачества». Джон молчаливо рассматривал его, вглядывался до боли в глазах, с каждой секундой осознавая глубину своей привязанности к этому человеку. Гребанные чувства заглушали голос разума – сейчас Джон как никогда понимал любимую мораль Шерлока, которую тот повторял из раза в раз.  
Он не то, что не мог его убить – он позволял ему сейчас ему делать с собой такое, о чем и подумать не мог, так позволял управлять собой… Джон попытался вызвать в себе ненависть. «Это же везен, Джон. Посмотри на него – ты убивал таких, как он, не раздумывая. Ты должен убивать этих тварей, они – зло».  
Тщетно.  
Как он ненавидел себя в этот момент.  
\- Давай, скажи, что ты не хочешь этого, – продолжил Шерлок. – Солги так же убедительно, как лгал мне все это время, и я позволю тебе уйти отсюда.  
Джон отвернулся от него.  
Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Он лег на Джона и приник ртом к его шее, отчего Джон дернулся – прикосновение снова жгло. На животе у Шерлока был такой же участок обезображенной кожи, что и на лице, и теперь он вплотную прижимался к Джону, заставляя его елозить под ним. Шерлок наверняка знал, что причиняет ему боль, и наверняка наслаждался этим. Все везены его вида любят человеческую боль.  
Шерлок с чувством посасывал его шею, то и дело слегка смыкая на коже зубы. Завтра на этом месте расцветет яркая отметина, и Джон при всем желании не сможет игнорировать ощущение легкого жжения и отражение в зеркале. Напоминание о его позоре.  
Джон кусал губы и вдруг почувствовал на языке вкус крови – растеребил зубами ранку, оставшуюся от удара Шерлока, которым он наградил его пару дней назад, когда все в жизни полетело к чертям.  
И тут Джона осенило.  
Любую Ведьму или Ведьмака можно лишить силы и самой сущности, если этот везен выпьет крови Гримма. От волнения и так кстати припомненной «теории» Джон задышал чаще, а пульс, должно быть, ощутимо подскочил. Во всяком случае, Шерлок прекратил терзать его шею и воззрился прямо на него. Не давая времени ему опомниться, Джон крепко обхватил его рукой за шею и притянул к себе.  
Он сделает так, что все будет хорошо. Он очистит свою совесть, и ему не придется больше терзаться между долгом и чувствами.  
Шерлок с готовностью потянулся к нему, и Джон уже успел мысленно возликовать и приготовился к жесткому и долгому поцелую – в тот момент он готов был позволить Шерлоку хоть в мясо изодрать себе губы, лишь бы только больше крови проникло в его глотку – но Шерлок неожиданно остановился. Рука Джона все еще надавливала на его шею, но он удерживал голову, не давая притянуть себя ближе. Его губы были буквально в паре сантиметров от лица Джона, и эти губы растянулись в кривой ухмылке.  
\- О да, мне тоже очень хочется поцеловать тебя, до безумия просто, но я отнюдь не горю желанием лишиться своей сущности, пусть даже я не обладаю и половиной того, что умеет моя мать-Ведьма. Полукровкой мне нравится быть больше, чем обычным человеком. Так что прости, мой милый Гримм, придется нам подождать, пока заживет твоя губа. С моей стороны было очень неосмотрительно бить тебя таким образом.  
Голос Шерлока сочился такой издевкой, что Джону стало горько. Эта хитрая тварь разгадала его маневр с самого начала. На него разом навалилась опустошенность и вселенская усталость, а рука, сжимавшая шею Шерлока, бессильно упала на кровать. В глазах Шерлока, кажется, промелькнуло нечто вроде сочувствия.  
\- Позже я готов целовать тебя бесконечно, сколько ты пожелаешь. И места живого не оставлю. Пусть это хоть как-то утешит тебя.  
Джон только невесело усмехнулся в ответ на эти слова, глядя поверх плеча Шерлока.  
Шерлок, как и любой Ведьмак, пусть даже он и был им только наполовину, был жесток. Не делом, так словом – и Джон припомнил его привычку ранить людей своими речами. И ничего не мог с собой поделать – в такого Шерлока он и был влюблен с самого начала.

Шерлок продолжил исследовать его тело, а Джон чувствовал, что не может не откликнуться на его ласки, грубые и собственнические, хотя время от времени движения его рук замедлялись, оглаживая какой-нибудь участок кожи или шрам, и становились более чувственными и нежными.  
\- Позже я расскажу тебе, кто из везенов оставил на тебе ту или иную отметину, – пообещал Шерлок, оглаживая твердый член Джона, – а ты подтвердишь, прав ли я.  
Шерлок смял его поджавшиеся упругие яйца, провел пальцем между ягодиц и удовлетворенно рыкнул, в очередной раз преображаясь. Джону показалось, что на этот раз это вышло незапланированно – самообладание действительно покинуло Шерлока.  
 _Не заинтересован_. Как же.

Шерлок попытался протолкнуть в Джона палец, но у него предсказуемо не вышло, а Джон зашипел и попытался увернуться.  
\- Полагаю, понадобится смазка. Досадно, но я не был готов, – недовольно пробормотал Шерлок. – В твоей комнате найдется?  
\- Госссподи, – только и смог выговорить Джон и закрыл глаза.  
\- Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Перевернись.  
Когда Джон лег на живот, Шерлок склонился над ним, развел ягодицы в стороны и, набрав в рот слюны, щедро сплюнул на сморщенное отверстие ануса.  
Джон почувствовал себя так, как будто у него оплевана душа.  
Мокрый палец Шерлока проник в него, отчего Джон только больше сжался.  
\- Буду тебе признателен, если ты так же сожмешься вокруг моего члена, но сейчас будь умницей и расслабься, дай мне тебя хоть как-то подготовить. Впрочем… - Шерлок, не вынимая палец, подвинулся к Джону и наклонился к уху, – ты же привык к боли, верно?

Привык к боли, ха. Конечно, Джон мог вытерпеть многое, но ведь то, о чем говорил Шерлок – это другая боль. Слишком…деликатная. Интимная.  
Но Джон чувствовал, что готов вытерпеть и ее.  
\- Ты можешь перестать болтать?  
\- Предпочитаешь молчаливый секс? – усмехнулся Шерлок.  
\- Предпочитаю секс вместо пустой болтовни, – буркнул Джон и двинул бедрами вверх, насаживаясь на замерший внутри себя палец.  
\- Удовольствие превыше всего, – Шерлок окончательно лег с ним рядом и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза. Джон закрыл их.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал меня мучить.  
\- Эй, – Шерлок мягко подцепил его за подбородок, и Джон был вынужден снова посмотреть на него. – Смотри на меня. Не закрывай глаза. Тьма в них…восхитительна.  
Так везены понимали, что перед ними Гримм. В истинном обличье они видели в их глазах потустороннюю черноту, тьму – и свою сущность.  
\- Ты прежде когда-нибудь встречал Гримма? – тихо спросил Джон.  
\- Нет, – честно ответил Шерлок. Его взгляд блуждал по лицу Джона, но неизменно возвращался к глазам. – Меня завораживает эта тьма.  
\- Обычно она пугает таких, как ты.  
\- «Обычно»…  
Шерлок усмехнулся. Они продолжали лежать, повернув лица друг к другу, и за эти короткие мгновения Джон почему-то почти перестал чувствовать, будто его душу разрывает напополам. И облик Шерлока перестал причинять ему это страдание – невозможность сделать то, что велело ему призвание. А потом Шерлок моргнул, будто приходя в себя, и обычная ухмылка вернулась на его лицо.  
\- И правда, хватит разговоров. Продолжим, – и без предупреждения снова всадил в Джона палец, отчего тот дернулся и неконтролируемо застонал.

***

Шерлок двигался в нем медленно и плавно, как будто намеренно растягивая удовольствие. Джон не знал, сколько времени они провели так, но уже раза три едва не кончил. Всякий раз Шерлок почти останавливался, только чуть покачиваясь, и сжимал член Джона, предотвращая разрядку.  
\- Ты сущий садист, – хрипло сказал Джон и притянул к себе Шерлока ближе. Тот с готовностью лег. Джон обхватил его одной ногой, пытаясь хоть как-то усилить ощущения. Его член теперь был зажат между их телами, и от трения вытекающая из него смазка размазывалась по влажным от пота животам. – Ну давай, Шерлок… не мучай меня.  
\- Всегда считал, что умение заниматься сексом часами – преимущество, – ответил Шерлок куда-то в шею Джона.  
\- Да, да, но это…слишком.  
\- Слишком долго об этом мечтал ночами перед сном? – усмехнулся Шерлок и принялся слизывать капли пота с его многострадальной шеи. Но после этого движения его стали резче, толчки сильнее, а на теле Джона как будто снова заполыхали ожоги – уже в который раз. Теперь это странным образом возбуждало. Вывести Шерлока Холмса из равновесия, заставить принять истинный облик – впору было считать это достижением, учитывая, сколько месяцев тому удавалось скрывать свою сущность от Джона и не выходить при нем из себя настолько, чтобы трансформироваться.  
Движения Шерлока стали рваными, он сбился с ритма и уже толкался в Джона, как попало. Джон просунул руку между ними, обхватил свой член и с силой задвигал по нему рукой. Разрядка не заставила себя долго ждать, и Джон буквально задохнулся от мощности собственного оргазма. Шерлок кончил практически вслед за ним, вжимаясь в Джона и вдавливая его в кровать, не обращая внимания на мешавшую руку между ними. Джон расслышал в ухо горячий шепот, и ему стоило некоторых усилий, чтобы сконцентрироваться на смысле того, что говорил Шерлок.  
\- ...трахать Гримма… Отказ от столь долгого воздержания определенно стоило этого.  
Джон был слишком измотан, чтобы возненавидеть Шерлока еще больше.

И удивляться такому неожиданно возникшему «интересу» Шерлока уже не было причин. Будь Джон обычным человеком, все между ними, скорее всего, и оставалось бы по-прежнему, но он был Гриммом, а Шерлок об этом узнал. Шерлоку-везену стало…интересно.

Несколько дней прошло для Джона в каком-то тумане. Он слабо представлял, как ему следует поступить, как, в конце концов, жить дальше. У Шерлока появилось новое дело, и их уклад жизни вроде бы протекал по-старому, вот только теперь Джона постоянно преследовало напоминание о том, как все изменилось на самом деле. Как было на самом деле всегда – а он этого не видел.  
А Шерлоку уже не было нужды скрываться от него. В последний раз, к примеру, Андерсон так вывел его из себя, что Шерлок обратился. Никто этого, конечно же, увидеть не мог, но Джон застыл и стиснул зубы, наблюдая, как ярость искажает и без того изуродованное лицо Ведьмака.  
Как он мог быть настолько слепым все это время? Где было его гриммовское чутье?

Один раз, предавшись одному из таких приступов негодования на самого себя, Джон неосознанно сжал в руке чашку с такой силой, что керамика буквально лопнула в его ладони. Осколки сильно порезали пальцы. А Джон еще несколько минут сидел, невидящим взором уставившись на окровавленную ладонь, и не предпринимал ровным счетом ничего.  
Потом уже, приводя себя и кухню в порядок, он обнаружил, что в домашней аптечке закончились пластыри, а антисептика осталось на самом дне флакона – и снова корил себя, что за подобными моральными самоистязаниями и не заметил этого. Врач называется.  
Джон спустился вниз, намереваясь одолжить необходимое у миссис Хадсон – и натолкнулся на Шерлока, выходящего из квартиры «С».  
\- А, это ты, – рассеянно пробормотал тот, закрывая дверь на ключ.  
\- Ты что там делал? – хмуро и подозрительно посмотрел на него Джон. Шерлок оглядел его, увидел прижатую к груди руку, которая снова закровоточила, и уже не отрывал от нее взгляд.  
\- Эксперименты, – так же рассеянно ответил он, с интересом разглядывая джоновы пальцы.  
\- То есть нашей многострадальной кухни тебе уже мало. Решил занять и неиспользуемую жилплощадь нашей домовладелицы.  
Шерлок, наконец, соизволил посмотреть ему в глаза, и это был его обычный взгляд «я говорю с идиотом».  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что _настоящие_ эксперименты я бы стал проводить у нас дома, при тебе и той толпе народа, что вечно там толчется?  
\- Ты что…ты там свою ведьмовскую отраву делаешь? – возмущению Джона не было предела. Он предпринял попытку отобрать у Шерлока ключ, чтобы зайти в квартиру. – Пусти меня.  
\- Тебе совершенно нечего там делать.  
\- Я должен видеть, что ты там…намешиваешь, – рыкнул Джон.  
\- Не должен. Послушай, ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе зайти туда? Хорошо, с таким же успехом я могу потребовать твою гриммовскую рухлядь. О, Джон, не одолжишь ли ты мне свои книги, в которых так подробно описано, как уничтожить того или иного везена? Мне нечего почитать на ночь, – кривляясь, ответил Шерлок.  
Джон с усилием заставил себя дышать спокойнее.  
\- Ты не имел права использовать это помещение, пусть даже оно и не используется никем другим. Это – ее территория, – он указал на дверь миссис Хадсон.  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
\- Именно поэтому оно и не используется. Я искусственно поддерживаю в этой квартире сырость, – добавил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Джона. – Но не волнуйся, миссис Хадсон отнюдь не бедствует из-за невозможности сдавать эту квартиру. Я возмещаю ей эти материальные убытки – под другим предлогом, ествесственно. – И, не дав Джону ничего ответить на свои откровения, продолжил, – кстати, об экспериментах. Дай-ка мне свою руку.  
\- Что? Зачем?  
Но Шерлок, не спрашивая разрешения и не слушая возражений, взял Джона за запястье и поднес его ладонь к лицу. Разом онемев, Джон смотрел, как он взял в рот один из его окровавленных пальцев и с чувством начал посасывать, неотрывно глядя в глаза. Спустя несколько мгновений, он отстранился.  
\- Что ты наделал? – шепотом успел спросить Джон, перед тем как Шерлока скрутила судорога.  
Джон никогда не видел, как Ведьмы лишаются сущности – таких случаев за время противостояния Гриммов и везенов было крайне мало – но выглядело это страшно.  
Шерлок начал задыхаться и задергался всем телом. Джон подхватил его и прижал к себе, не давая упасть.  
\- Зачем ты… – безнадежно спросил он, глядя в его закатывающиеся глаза.  
Джон не сомневался в твердости своих намерений, когда собирался сделать подобное сам, но сейчас, когда Шерлок добровольно попробовал его кровь, зная, чем это для него кончится, корил себя.  
Ничего сверхъестественного не произошло, но Шерлок обмяк в руках Джона, хотя дышал ровно. Джон сполз по стене, прижимая друга к себе.  
Вдруг ладонь, которая была прижата к его лицу, обожгло болью. Джон зашипел…а Шерлок тихо рассмеялся и повернул к нему голову. На лице были прежние отметины.  
\- Купился, – давясь смехом, сказал он. Потом вдохнул полной грудью и довольно добавил, – мое зелье работает. Теперь я могу выпить хоть литр твоей гриммовской крови, и мне от нее не будет никакого вреда.  
\- Ну ты и сволочь.  
Джон с ненавистью спихнул посмеивающегося Шерлока со своих колен и с топотом направился наверх.  
\- А что бы ты делал на моем месте, Джон, если бы жил с человеком, который не знает, чего хочет больше – перерезать мне глотку или заняться сексом? – крикнул ему вслед Шерлок.

На следующий день позвонила мать.

Едва только взглянув на экран телефона и, увидев, что номер звонившего скрыт, он понял, что это она. Джон тотчас поднялся с кресла и, не обращая внимания на взгляд оторвавшегося от монитора ноутбука Шерлока, быстро направился к себе в комнату. Он не хотел разговаривать в его присутствии.  
\- Мама, – ответил он, закрывая дверь и приваливаясь к ней спиной. Сердце забилось так быстро, будто он снова был провинившимся мальчишкой.  
Чета Уотсонов съехала с обжитого места практически сразу, как только Джон и Гарри выросли и могли сами о себе позаботиться. С тех пор они перебирались с места на место, из города в города…из страны в страну. Весьма солидный возраст отнюдь не смущал до сих пор кочующую пару. Джон гордился ими.  
\- Джон, дорогой, как ты?

Разговаривая, Джон постепенно отошел к окну. Мать щебетала в трубку так, будто рассказывала, какие цветы посадила в саду, а не как они охотятся на везенов. Или они на них.  
\- Твой отец на прошлой неделе лишился двух пальцев. Не увернулся от пасти Львиногрива, старая развалина.  
\- Эй! – послышалось на фоне возмущенное. Джон усмехнулся и покачал головой – родители не менялись.  
Он даже почувствовал себя почти так же, как было прежде, и тяжесть на сердце, мучившая его все это время, было отступила, но тут он расслышал звук открывавшейся двери. Джон обернулся – Шерлок аккуратно просочился в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Как Гарри? – спросила мать.  
\- По-прежнему, – Джон отвернулся к окну, возвращаясь к разговору.  
\- Быть может, нам стоит приехать?  
\- Нет…нет, мам, не надо. Такое скопление Гриммов в одном месте добром не кончится. Они узнают, что вы здесь.  
За всю жизнь родители нажили себе достаточно врагов. Поэтому – кочевание, поэтому – скрытые номера и невозможность отследить, откуда были отправлены электронные письма.  
\- Думаю, небольшое путешествие пойдет ей не пользу.  
\- Она не… – Джон задохнулся на полуслове, потому что Шерлок неслышно подошел сзади и обхватил его рукой поперек груди, безошибочно надавив пальцами на сосок под футболкой. - …Не хочет уходить дальше ближайшего паба, – Джон вывернулся из рук Шерлока и вложил в адресованный ему взгляд столько гнева, сколько мог. Мать вроде не заметила заминки. Но на Шерлока возмущение и неприятие Джона к его манипуляциям не произвело ровным счетом никакого эффекта, потому что, когда разговор продолжился, он снова приблизился к Джону со спины и прижал к себе так крепко, что ему пришлось бы приложить определенные усилия для того, что вырваться. Сделать так, чтобы его речь при этом оставалась непрерывной и дыхание не сбилось, он не мог. Солгать матери о том, что сейчас происходило – тоже. Он чувствовал почти физическое бессилие от невозможности врать ей, признаться в своем предательстве.  
Он, как мог, старался говорить спокойно, пока Шерлок, словно вампир, присосался к его шее, а рукой сжимал его член через джинсы. Джон чувствовал его собственный возбужденный член, которым он слегка потирался о него сзади.  
\- Извини, дорогой, долго разговаривать не могу, как и всегда. Отец передает привет. Пожалуйста, не бросай Гарри.  
\- Да, мам, конечно.

Как только линия оборвалась, Джон с локтя ударил Шерлока в живот и вывернулся из его захвата.  
\- Твою мать, Шерлок! Ты…как ты смеешь?! При моей собственной матери…ты…ты…  
Джон задыхался от негодования. Несмотря на боль от удара, Шерлок, кажется, откровенно наслаждался ситуацией.  
\- Мне звонит моя мать, а я…позволяю…Господи, – Джон в изнеможении сел на кровать и вцепился пальцами в волосы. Шерлок сел рядом с ним и обхватил рукой за плечи.  
\- Ты воспринимаешь все слишком остро. Эй, – Шерлок подцепил пальцами его подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. – Подумай и обо мне. Я везен, и я сплю с Гриммом. И не испытываю абсолютно никаких терзаний по поводу того, что сам становлюсь инициатором…  
Шерлок наклонился и коротко прикоснулся губами ко рту Джона. Он попытался увернуться.  
\- Ты Ведьмак. Ты пойдешь на все, чтобы навредить.  
\- Да неужели? – Шерлок криво ухмыльнулся. – Тогда это очень приятный вред, ты не находишь? А если ты придумаешь, что конкретно ужасного и непоправимого случится, если ты снова позволишь везену ласкать себя, я тотчас перестану это делать. Обещаю.

Джон бы и хотел подумать и дать Шерлоку ответ. Он бы рассказал ему все, что терзало его все эти дни, и почему происходившее в корне было неправильно, грязно и постыдно, но его мучитель отнюдь не собирался ждать, пока он соберется с духом и прочтет лекцию. А рассуждать здраво, когда руки Ведьмака вовсю хозяйничали в так и не снятых джинсах, было весьма затруднительно.

Несмотря на то, что в этот раз они были в комнате Джона, правила снова устанавливал Шерлок.  
Он лег на постель и лениво заложил руки за голову – будто отдыхать собрался. Его возбужденный член стоял практически вертикально.  
\- Давай, сядь на него. Доставь удовольствие нам обоим. Ты ведь наверняка хочешь хоть немного контроля над всей этой ситуацией?  
Джон так и замер.  
\- Ты шутишь? То, что я буду трахать себя твоим членом – это ты называешь контролем над _ситуацией_?  
\- О, не придирайся к словам, – Шерлок закатил глаза и нетерпеливо дернул Джона на себя за запястье. – Потом займешься моральным самоистязанием. Хотя, как я и говорил, на мой взгляд, его и так уже было чересчур.  
Джон остался недвижим. Неровное дыхание и заигравшие на скулах желваки выдавали его гнев, хотя он больше не сказал ни слова.  
Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул и сел на постели, свесив ноги.  
\- Скажи, скольких ты убил, Джон? – он слегка прищурился, смотря на Джона так, будто оценивал. – Сколько ты разрушил семей и причинил боли близким убитых тобой везенов? Ты убивал каждого, даже если они молили тебя о пощаде и клялись, что за всю жизнь не сделали ничего дурного? А были ли среди них дети, у которых только недавно проявились черты везена? – Шерлок задавал вопросы, не давая Джону и слова вставить, как будто не нуждался в ответах. – Можешь ли ты утверждать наверняка, что каждая из твоих жертв при жизни причиняла вред людям?  
\- Шерлок, я видел столько зла от вас…  
\- Каждый везен, Джон. Я спросил о каждом, которого ты видел. А что насчет меня? – тут Шерлок встал и начал на него наступать. – Ты жил бок о бок со мной столько времени, наблюдал за мной… Помнишь, как ты назвал меня героем? Именно ты. Я расследую преступления, помогаю полиции и тем, кто сам приходит в мой дом за помощью, использую свои знания и умения на благо людям. И теперь – все, что ты обо мне знаешь, все, чем восхищался раньше – все разом перечеркнуто из-за твоего нового знания обо мне? Из-за того факта, что я – везен?  
Джон смешался и чувствовал себя потерянным под градом этих вопросов и пронзительным взглядом Шерлока, который теперь угрожающе нависал над ним – снова преображенный, с почерневшей обезображенной кожей и изувеченным глазом.  
Шерлок поднял руку и прикоснулся указательным пальцем ко лбу Джона.  
\- Все это только в твоем сознании, Джон. Все, что тебе твердили с того момента, когда у тебя проявились способности Гримма, не больше чем предрассудки времен Средневековья. Ты готов сжечь ведьму только из-за того, что она ею является, а не по делам ее.  
Джон задрожал всем телом. Ему хотелось закрыть уши и очутиться подальше от этого места, от этого человека…существа.  
Слова Шерлока били, разрушая все, в чем у него была непоколебимая уверенность, топтали его догмы и рушили твердые, словно камень, устои.  
Он не видел, каким удовлетворением сверкнул взгляд Шерлока – буквально на секунду, но почувствовал на себе его руки. Шерлок обнял его за плечи, всего сжавшегося и дрожавшего, и прижал к себе.  
\- Я не требую, чтобы ты отрекся от того, чему был верен всю свою жизнь, – именно так и сказал, «требую». – Я сам не безгрешен. Но все мы когда-нибудь оступаемся, верно? – Шерлок повернул к себе лицо Джона и молчаливо ждал, пока тот не кивнул. – А пока…сам не верю, что говорю это, но – отключи свой разум и давай уже займемся сексом. Посмотри, ты весь замерз.  
Все это время они так и стояли обнаженными. Шерлок положил руку на обмякший член Джона и мягко задвигал по нему рукой, а потом потянул в сторону кровати. Джон поражался тому, с какой легкостью он переключился на другую…тему.  
И все время, пока Шерлок ласкал его, согревая и заново возбуждая, он, не отрываясь, следил за ним, всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь разглядеть неизвестно что.  
\- Скажи, что околдовал меня, – безнадежно шептал он, – скажи, что это не я влюблен, как распоследний идиот, что это твое ведьмовское колдовство, действие одного из твоих зелий.  
\- За все время, что мне известно о том, что ты Гримм, мой враг, я не причинил тебе никакого вреда, – отвечал ему на это Шерлок своим низким, обволакивающим голосом. – Ни тебе, ни твоей сестре, которая дни напролет добровольно губит себя и свои способности. С ней сейчас мог бы справиться даже ребенок-везен.  
\- Неп-правда, – запинаясь, говорил Джон. Рот Шерлока на его члене отнюдь не способствовал связной речи, но Джон старался.  
\- Я не причинил вам вреда, – повторил он.  
Шерлок снова склонился над его пахом. Джон молчаливо мял в руках простыни и сдерживал себя, чтобы не подаваться бедрами.  
\- А твои родители? – в конце концов спросил он.  
\- Что – мои родители? Знает ли матушка о том, что я живу в Гриммом или что стало с человеком, от которого она родила меня и Майкрофта?  
\- Она...знает обо мне? – почти с ужасом спросил Джон. До этого он почему-то не задумывался об этом.  
\- Естественно. Я, в отличие от некоторых, честен с ней, – Шерлок ухмыльнулся в ответ на исказившую лицо Джона гримасу. Что бы он ни говорил о собственной святости перед людьми, но жестокую натуру Ведьмака не скроешь. Он знал, что его слова причиняют Джону боль. – Так ты хотел знать о моем отце? Мои родители состоят в браке до сих пор. Насколько я могу судить по внешним признакам, вполне себе счастливы. Во всяком случае, матушка ни разу не пыталась отравить отца.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Я и не шутил. Вспомни мои слова о якобы врожденной жажде везена вредить человечеству, в которой так уверены Гриммы – и подумай еще раз.  
Джон не хотел думать об этом. Не сейчас.  
Пальцы Шерлока коснулись его ануса. Он проверил, не сомкнулись ли стенки входа, и перевернул Джона набок.  
\- Я рассчитывал сегодня на другой расклад, но ты сейчас, кажется, совсем не в состоянии перейти к активным действиям, – сказал он так, будто Джон действительно расстроил и разочаровал его.  
Шерлок пристроился сзади, просунул ногу между коленей Джон и толкнулся в него. Войдя до конца, он поерзал, находя более удобный угол проникновения, и когда Джон коротко застонал от давления на простату, начал двигаться.

По сравнению с прошлым разом это длилось не так долго. Шерлок кончил раньше него, а потом довел Джона до оргазма, отсасывая ему и трахая пальцами по вытекающей из него своей сперме.  
Только усталость и истома после секса и помогла, кажется, Джону уснуть в тот вечер.

На следующее расследование, предполагавшее поездку в соседнее графство, Шерлок его не взял.  
\- Твои расстроенные чувства отнюдь не помогут делу, только доставишь больше проблем.  
Джона не было дома в то время, когда он уехал. Вернулся он уже в пустую квартиру.  
Наедине с самим собой все переживания разом обострились. Размышления, не замутненные рассуждениями и речами Шерлока, вернулись в его голову. Джон чувствовал себя разбитым и как будто истерзанным одновременно всеми везенами, которые ему были известны. Он слонялся по квартире в попытках прийти хоть к какой-то ясной мысли, а потом вдруг вспомнил о квартире «С».  
Ключ обнаружился в комнате Шерлока, как будто его никто и не стремился прятать. На учиненный собой в ходе поисков беспорядок Джону было плевать. Заметит Шерлок – и ладно.  
В пустующей квартире было так же сыро, как Джон и помнил. Он рассеянно провел вдоль потеков на обоях и двинулся вглубь квартиры. Двери во всем комнаты были плотно прикрыты.  
То, что он ожидал увидеть, предсказуемо обнаружилось на кухне, только всевозможные склянки с зельями были припрятаны по всем углам, дабы не бросалось в глаза так уж явно. А на столе Джон увидел…свой блокнот с записями о своих столкновениях с везенами.  
Чертов вор. И ведь единственная вещь, которую Джон хранил дома, а все равно нашел и не постыдился стащить.  
Джон в охапку схватил блокнот и ключи и, полный негодования, покинул 221 «С».

Дома он устроил ревизию своих вещей. Хотя из всего, что принадлежало ему как Гримму, только блокнот и наличествовал в этой квартире, Джону все равно было противно от того, что Шерлок копался в его вещах в поисках того, к чему прикасаться ему совершенно не нужно было. Он мирился с тем, что Шерлок таскает его «мирские» вещи, но подобное воровство…это перешло уже все границы.  
Джон методично перебирал предметы в комнате, и вроде бы это занятие его успокаивало.  
Вдруг из расстегнутого кармана его старого рюкзака, с которым он был в Афганистане, выпал прямоугольник белого потрепанного картона. Джон перевернул его – это оказалась фотография.  
Снимок был сделан несколько лет назад, незадолго до пресловутого путешествия Джона в Афганистан. Вся семья Уотсонов: у родителей гораздо меньше седых волос, а на хулиганском лице Гарри такая заразительная улыбка, что у Джона до боли сжалось сердце. Они тогда в шутку снялись с родительскими арбалетами, целясь в невидимых везенов.  
После его возвращения на родину случилась эта трагедия с Кларой. Джон больше не видел на лице Гарри такой улыбки – даже намека. И как он мог быть так жесток с ней, как мог сердиться на нее после того, что она пережила?  
И если бы…если бы с Шерлоком все было _нормально_ , если бы Джон его потерял – как бы он пережил это сам?  
Впрочем, Шерлоку вряд ли была нужна его защита. Только от ему подобных, от Гриммов. От его родителей или сестры, которая теперь ненавидела весь свет, наполненный везенами. А Джон ненавидел их вместе с ней – за нее и за ее боль.  
Джон сел на кровать, разглаживая потертые уголки фотографии. Как он мог сомневаться? Как мог предать свою семью, свое дело – их общее дело? Их, Гриммов, было не так много, в десятки, а то и сотни раз меньше, чем везенов на этом свете, а он, Джон Уотсон…  
Он не мог так просто выкорчевать из своего сердца те чувства, что испытывал к Шерлоку, не мог причинить ему вред, но положить конец всему, что между ними происходило, было в его силах.

Джон не дал себе времени на раздумья и сомнения – слишком далеко все зашло, он не имел права сомневаться.  
Все вещи он оставил прямо так, покидал в рюкзак только самое необходимое, блокнот с записями – в первую очередь, на самое дно. Обитателям 221 придется повозиться, избавляясь от его имущества, но у Джона не было времени, чтобы беспокоиться об этом самому. Он не знал, когда Шерлок вернется, и не мог рисковать быть застигнутым на пороге. Ключи от квартиры он оставил на кофейном столике в гостиной.  
Джон не остановился на пороге и ни разу не обернулся, шагая по Бейкер-стрит прочь от дома 221.

До Гарри он добрался спустя часа три, гнал так, что отстраненно удивлялся, как не был остановлен полицейскими. Хорошо еще, что чистил и проверял все это время покоившийся на частной парковке старый добрый джип. Неплохой день для побега. Весь их с Гарри гриммовский скарб покоился в багажнике и между сиденьями – еле вместил. Что-то еще предстояло забрать из тайника в квартире сестры, что он оставил на всякий случай для защиты. Гарри, впрочем, о тайнике не знала. Джон помнил ту ее выходку. Но если бы что-то случилось, она непременно позвонила бы ему, и тогда Джон сообщил бы ей о припрятанном оружии.

Квартира предсказуемо встретила его выстроенными за много дней пустыми бутылками и лежащей в полубессознательном состоянии Гарри. У Джона сжалось сердце, но он успокоил себя, думая о том, что подобное зрелище будет в последний раз. Один из последних разов. Он сделает все для этого.  
\- Джон..ни… Куда ты меня тащишь? – она, кажется, даже рада была его видеть, во всяком случае, не посылала подальше, как в прочие визиты. Определенно удача была на его стороне.  
\- Прочь отсюда. Давай, родная, помоги мне немного, встань на ноги. Вот так. Обопрись на меня.  
\- Куда мы идем? На улицу? Я в пи…пижаме, дурачок.  
\- Я куплю тебе хоть еще десяток пижам – и все остальное, конечно же, но позже. Сейчас нам нужно убираться отсюда. Еще пару шагов до машины. Плевать на ключи, забудь о них. Мы сюда больше не вернемся. Пусть делают с этой квартирой все что хотят.

Когда они очутились за пределами Лондона, Джон позволил себе немного расслабиться, но скорости не снизил. Он размышлял о том, чем им необходимо обзавестись по дороге, какой размер одежды у Гарри, когда родители снова свяжутся с ним, чтобы он и Гарри смогли добраться до них – уже черт знает сколько времени были в разлуке… Думал о многих вещах, искоса поглядывая на уснувшую на заднем сиденье сестру, на то, как она хмурилась во сне, когда яркие лучи закатного солнца скользили по ее лицу.  
Они сбегут так далеко, насколько будет возможно, начнут все заново. Возможно, теперь Джон будет немного избирательнее в своем…деле. И знакомствах. Но это будет немного позже, а пока они должны были бежать.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, старательно отгоняя все мысли и образы прошлого.

***

Шерлок задумчиво обозревал следы спешного побега, сидя на спинке дивана и сложив руки в привычном жесте. С лестницы донеслись звуки шагов и постукивания – как стучала бы трость.  
\- Ты упустил Гримма. Поздравляю, – Майкрофт возник в дверном проеме, оперевшись на извечный зонт.  
\- Вообще-то он сбежал непосредственно из-под твоего длинного носа. Я был в отъезде, как ты наверняка знаешь.  
\- Он – не моя проблема. Это ты так самонадеянно отказался от моего участия во всем.  
Шерлок только отмахнулся.  
\- Далеко не уедет.  
\- Неужели? – деланно удивился Майкрофт. – Неужели ты сам отправишься следом? И сколько ты будешь искать матерого Гримма? Год, два?  
\- Только не вмешивайся, – Шерлок поморщился.  
\- Шерлок, я уже не вмешался по твоей просьбе. В итоге ты провалил все дело. Джон Уотсон умчался прочь, преисполненный все той же злобой и нелюбовью к нашему народу, что уж говорить об игре на нашей стороне. Отличное одиночное выступление, Шерлок, браво.  
\- Проблема не в Джоне. О, отнюдь не в нем. Чтобы добраться до разума Джона Уотсона и перестроить его мировоззрение, сперва нужно добраться до его истоков, – Шерлок предвкушающе улыбнулся, – с нетерпением жду момента, когда смогу познакомиться со всей семьей Уотсонов.  
\- Шерлок, – Майкрофт предостерегающе посмотрел на него, – добровольно лезть в одиночку в логово Гриммов – это даже по моим меркам сущее самоубийство.  
\- Только не вздумай проболтаться матушке. И ни слова о том, что Джон – Гримм. Не думаю, что она оценит тот факт, что я все это время жил бок о бок с нашим врагом и даже клока волос у него не выдрал. И…так и быть, можешь помочь мне ресурсами. Игра начинается, дорогой братец. – И спустя мгновение добавил, – проследи, чтобы эту квартиру не сдавали до тех пор, пока мы не вернемся. Сколько бы ни потребовалось ждать.


End file.
